1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a demountable exercise apparatus for simple and easy installation in a door frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pierro, U.S. Pat. No. 802,312 discloses an adjustable horizontal bar which is suspended from the lintel of a door frame by a pair of clamping members. Clamps at each end of the bar secure the bar to the door jamb. Turnbuckles carried by suspending rods provide limited vertical adjustment.
Kercher, U.S. Pat. No. 829,653 discloses an exercise bar suspended between a pair of plates or brackets attached to the door jamb by wood screws or bolts. One of the plates is provided with a series of holes and the other plate is provided with a series of slots to accept the bar. The bar is secured in position by a spring loaded sliding plate member on the slotted plate.
Bardwell and Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,155 discloses an exercise apparatus bar comprising a pair of channel brackets attachable to a door jamb by wood screws and having a series of aligned holes in the flange portions. A bar member having an eye at each end is bolted horizontally in the brackets, and may be loosened at one end to pivot vertically downward when not in use.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,548 discloses an exercise apparatus comprising a pair of U-shaped upright members mountable on door jambs by an upper and lower set of clamps. One upright is provided with a series of circular holes and the other is provided with a series of square holes. A horizontal bar having one round end and one square end is received in the appropriate holes of the uprights and secured against rotational movement by the square end. A tapered locking pin placed through the protruding square end of the bar prevents it from moving endwise.
Warman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,068 discloses an exercising bar comprising a pair of upright channel members or side rails and a horizontal tubular member having telescoping support brackets at each end. The tubular member is provided with slots at each end to slidably receive one end of the support brackets to accomodate various door widths and prevent the tubular member from turning. The other end of the support brackets are provided with a pair of hooks which are received in slots in the web portions of the side rail channels similar to conventional adjustable shelving systems. The channels are secured to the door jamb by wood screws or the like.
Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,484 discloses an adjustable and lockable gymnasium apparatus comprising a pair of channel members mountable on a door jamb by wood screws of the like. The channel members are provided with a series of apertures each defined by an elongated slot having a central circular configuration. A round chinning bar is provided with elongated circular cavities at each end to slidably receive a shaft member. The shaft members are provided at their extended ends with a pair of notches and transverse pins which cooperatively engage the slotted apertures of the channel members.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose a demountable exercise apparatus having the versatility and simplicity and universal applicability of the present invention.